charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Top Bar Did you change the Top Bar? I would of liked to of been asked :/ I liked having the Community symbol so it would navigate new users to users with experience and our Policy. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) image categories Looks like we have some help!! YAY! Also, I'm going to start reminding anyone who uploads images, that they need to start tagging/categorizing them as they are uploaded. That way they will be done from the get-go :) 04:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I will get started on finishing the BOS ones soon also. I'm watching something on Netflix right now. lol 04:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Okie-Doke. Once I start on my next, I'll let you know.. so we don't waste time looking through ones already completed :) 04:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) (PS, btw, did you get message? you can respond there) Hmm. Is "image of Piper" an option? Usually "Images of Piper" will start to pop up if you type it correctly. If "images" is there, we can delete that category. I don't know if you'll want to go back and add Image Categories to everything.. I know Orbing25 has been working on them too, and I'd hate to have him/her have to go back. I think we can just keep going and if we see a bunch of pictures done, we'll just assume someone took care of em :) 04:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction I have created my own Season 9 Fan Fiction Episodes, check them out, here. Thankyou :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) GJ! Good Job on the pictures!!! Just wanted to give you some kudos and a -pat on your back- :) 02:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) SPam? Is that user Kristin Williams adding gibberish?? I can't tell. 11:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, then you need to delete that page she created and block her. She's adding gibberish to pages.. that's a no no in Wikia rules :D 11:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ep. Page Hey Andrew. I wanted to add images and work on this episode: The Courtship of Wyatt's Father Is this still an episode that is under construction? Why is it the only page with the full synopsis on another page?? I'd like to move it back to the actual page and add pictures/clean it up, etc. Can you let me know if that's okay, or if I need to wait. Thanksssss :D 22:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Some users are slacking on tagging their images. Can you just keep an eye out if you see uploaded images.. just double check and make sure they are tagged? I've been having to do it often :( I mentioned to Khan that we need to put something about it our Policy. HP Wiki is strict on categorizing pictures, and I think we should be too. So Khan went ahead and added to the blocking policy... that 5 warnings, then 3 days of blocking. :) : I think that is fair because sometimes it is hard to categorize them :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 23:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :* I'm confused. I can't add screencaps into the plot section? The episodes are broken into 3 pages now??? The Plot is one page, The Synopsis another page, and the episode Gallery, is the 3rd page? I don't know if I like that. I've never seen that before. Can I just add screencaps to the Synopsis page? :* p.s. What is going on with that Kristin person. I had to delete another absurd page she created. She is also creating ridiculous categories. :* 03:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so this is wrong then: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/A_Knight_to_Remember The way I added images...? :/ -- 03:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh, I gotcha now!!! Yeah it does look good! Well for now I will continue to add the screencaps, so when we do get to that page, we'll have them.. then we can move them down to their own section. :) Thanks for explaining! 04:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Images by User :) Please stop warning Kristin and block her already. She was just trolling, that's all. Those people I wouldn't even warn, I would just go ahead and block as it's obvious they add spam. :) 04:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm yeah, total troll/spammer!!! haha Why the Lang brothers of all people?? haha 12:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Should we make that - "Images Episode Stills" ? - buffy AWESOME!! I already had to give a warning today to Peter. I've told him many times, and he just wont tag. :( 14:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait, where is the banner at? Which upload page? Send me the link :) 14:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!!! GOOD JOB! :D 14:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Oh Ooooh lol. Go ahead and put it at the top, maybe more obvious/seen faster :) Help Hi Leonardo Wyatt I have a problem well I know we have to categorize images but Buffymybassett didn't like my work with categories so she asked me not to categorize pages any more I did what she told me but then she told me I had to categorize images and also added me a warning for no categorazing, then she asked me not to add more images until I knew how to do it correctly and I did what she told me, now I have another warning for no categorazing and I have not added images in the last 8 hours, so what can I do if everything I do is giving me a warning with no reason, should I continue listen her or just ignore her as everything I do doesn't likes her?( All the warnings are from today) Peter Halliwell 03:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Leonardo WyattPeter Halliwell 03:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Peter, What I meant was... don't upload images if you can't categorize them correctly. I didn't mean upload images and NOT categorize. Khan added the new rule of 5 warnings then a 3 day block. I just don't want that to happen to you. I've tried numerous times to show you how to correctly add categories, but you still just can't seem to grasp it. That's all. I'm not trying to point you out or anything... We just need it done correctly, or not at all. I hope you understand. Also, a good idea may be to click on the various images I uploaded today and see how I tagged/categorized them. That will give you an idea of how it's done also. 03:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, question Which episode is this from? Thanks! -- 03:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! :) - Buffy email Please check your email. Thanks. 03:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) New Editor I like it. Personally I think it's best to use since everyone will be using it at other sights :) 02:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : I dislike it very much, it is very different and "ew". I guess I will have to get use to it -_- --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I will just get used to it so don't change it :) Watching a bit of Scream will help :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I activated the new look so that this wiki can test it. I think it's a good update. --— PerryPeverell 15:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ok :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Piper season 9 section Can you add the history and pictures of Piper's life of season 9 in Pipers page? Ok thanks. Can i add pictures of comics that i found on another internet sites? How can i categorized? Ohh sorry i dont understand exactly what to do but i will try. Scream Messages Can you please check your Scream Talk Page because there are about 1, 000 messagse from me :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : That is why you have not been editing, I got a little bit worried. Can I look at this tumblr? Sounds good :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Wow, you edited all of them x)? My editing has been low because of my Charmed Fiction and I am currently making a Scream 2 titles sequence beacuse lets face it, it is the best of the screams :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Do you have them on DvD? o.O --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: I meant Scream yeah :). I do not have any of the Screams but I watch them online and they are excellent quality. I am getting the box-set on either Monday or Wednesday =) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Not a minute of it :( --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::: True Blood is kind of... eww. TVD looks goods but I have not seen it on English channels o.O. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Why i can't edit? Why i can't edit in pages such as piper,phoebe,paige,leo,wyatt and etc? Ok thans! I'm sorry I was only trying to help. I'm a Charmed Fan too, and I was only trying to give more helpful details. 90210 In the 90210 wiki there is this blog that user Buffymybasset made for me about becoming an admin or not. And if you whant you can vote aswell. Left4Deadseries FAN 13:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Middle Episodes Hey isn't there a page about the middle episodes of each season starting with season 3. Where Leo and Piper get married and the about Season 4 with the sister killing the source. I dont remeber the pages name. Hope you having a better day than me. Left4Deadseries FAN 19:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Remove bar from pictures On the premonition page there are pictures which don't have the little bar thing under them. When you edit, it says they are just full size but when you see the image properties it's actual size is MUCH larger. How do you do this or how does it happen? [[User:PrueForever|'PRUEFOREVER ']]CONTACT ME 15:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and how do you remove the 'add picture to gallery' sign? [[User:PrueForever|'PRUEFOREVER ']]CONTACT ME 15:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. p.s. I'm judging from the picture at the top of this page that you like the film I am Number Four. If you do you should check out Roswell . [[User:PrueForever|'PRUEFOREVER ']]CONTACT ME 16:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Votings of the Month Great selection :) For septembers can I suggest a few? :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Good idea :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Witch Trial Do you like the redone version. I'm quite sure I covered everything that we decided we would add or delete from the episode articles. I did the powers section with a table, just trying something out, let me know what you think. --— PerryPeverell 14:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if we should, I was just trying to make it smaller and see how it looks. --— PerryPeverell 15:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I always preferred such infoboxes as well. I'll make one for season two. --— PerryPeverell 07:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I made the infobox smaller (275px). It looks much better I think. --— PerryPeverell 07:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I guess. I like them better, look more professional in my opinion. Have you ever seen the infoboxes they use on the Harry Potter wikia? I love how the picture has no border around it and the title is under it. --— PerryPeverell 07:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Email Can you please check your email, you have an email from me and it is quite important. Thankyou :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) TB YAY!! Exciting!! Tell me what you think ASAP! :) 14:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'd love someone else to chat with it about! :) B. And don't let the first "scene" spook you away lol.. it really does go beyond sex. I promise! LOL B. Fair Deal! :) At least now you know what it is about, and you can see why it's soooo inviting for fans! haha :) 02:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) In the beginning yes. He's a horn-dog who thinks with his... well.. you get it lol. But he "repents" in season 2...lol. He's always a blond-dumbie though haha. Lafayette and Pam are my favorite.. well, Eric of course ;) 02:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) btw- on the main page.. what is that one section with Phoebe aligned to the right? Looks weird... Did you notice? B. Hello, my name is Marcel and I am Director of Wikia Brazilian, now we are renovatingour Wikia, creating standards and goals, if you want to take a look . Thank you! That is our page of Premonition . Gif Excuse me, would you be able to make me a gif for another wiki please? [[User:PrueForever|'PRUEFOREVER ']]CONTACT ME 15:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) The show is Roswell, for the Roswell wiki and a scene from the episode 'Skin and Bones' when a girl named Tess uses her power called mindwarping. [[User:PrueForever|'PRUEFOREVER ']]CONTACT ME 15:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? I have been bored over the last couple of days so I thought I would make this :D It is kind of cool. I am not thinking of using it on the wiki or anything, I just wanted to show it to you: Khan's Invention - Brought To You By.gif| -KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : It is running slow so go here :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello A. A. Lol. Reminds me of Alison from PLL. Anyway nice work on the wikia. I whanted to know in what page did you go to add the background picture since I wanna change the one of the Scream wiki due to the fact it is to small. Also I used Paige's infobox picture on the psycho wiki and it worked and it is great. So I hope you can return soon when you feel is the right time. XOXO (I took that from Gossip Girl). Left4Deadseries FAN 17:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Leo Wyatt Rewrite I think you do :) I haven't read the past issues in a while now, but I think you got pretty much the most important things covered. --— PerryPeverell 10:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Frozen Background Do you know how to freeze the background like the Smurfs Wiki? I think it would look really good if the background of the many froze in place as we scroll :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Since I always get super confused with this part... Information about an entry yes, and every spell that was used/mentioned/referred to, even it's a demonic spell. --— PerryPeverell 12:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC)